


It Was The Heat Of The Moment

by FL0ze



Category: Finnrey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Badass Finn (Star Wars), Badass Rey, F/M, Finn and Rey are a power couple, First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FL0ze/pseuds/FL0ze
Summary: What if The Rise Of Skywalker Had gone a little differently? What If Rey had arrived on Exogol with the Resistance instead of alone? As they face the might of the Final Order, this time together, they battle with every ounce of themselves.  In the heat of battle, Finn finally confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The air crackled with electricity. The dark clouds smothered the fleet like a veil of darkness. From the window, Finn could only make out the shadows and outlines of the looming Star Destroyers. Even from inside the troop carrier, he could hear the hum of the engines. It was deafening. They were preparing for war.

 _No not war. Slaughter. Decimation of thousands of planets._ The Resistance would not stand for it. Not when innocents lives were on the line. _Please let this work._ He thought to himself.

He was fastening his gear, tightening his gauntlet, and generally trying to make sure he was good to go. _This is it. Do or Die. And I **Definitely** don't wanna die._ He suddenly felt a smaller, yet strong hand squeeze and interlock with his.

'Hey, this is gonna work." "It has to..."

_It was like she read his mind._

_Rey._

She once again gave him a small squeeze before smiling wearily. Finn still couldn't believe it. That she was here with him now. Staring at him.

_He had been certain he would never see her again._

And yet Rey had come back to the Resistance. Come back to **him.**

* * *

"We go together." Poe had said. "For Leia" Poe reaffirmed. "For Leia." Rey agreed. "They've taken enough of us, now we take the war to them!" Finn declared.

And with that, Finn, Rey and the Resistance had sprung into action.

* * *

"Any word on you know who?" Finn asked. 

Rey was confused. "Who Ben?"

"I don't know..." She turned away. "He's feels different in the force now." "That aura around him. This one of pure hate and evil, I can't feel it anymore. But who knows?" "At this rate, we can't afford to waste any time."

Finn felt into his jacket pocket, palming the beacon he had received from Leia. He had kept it after all that time. It was his lucky trinket. On every mission, every battle, he brought it with him.

 _He knew it was dumb. He_ _wasn't stupid. But it reminded him that he would always be there for Rey. No matter what._

He steeled himself, gazing to the lumbering orbok ahead. Mouting it, he adjusted his position.

“You ever ride one of these things before?” Turning to Rey as she too, mounted hers.

She scoffed. “On Jakku? No way.” 

The orbak grunted, letting out a low bellow.

“Cool, just wanted to make sure we’re on the page." He nodded.

Rose made her way to the landing ramp, prepping herself. "Eye's up guys! We're approaching the landing zone!" She yelled over the roaring engines. Making her way to the back, she squeezed Rey's arm and nodded affirmatively at Finn. 

"DEPLOYING IN T-MINUS FIVE!"

Rey unholstered her lightsaber, palming it in her hand. The cold metal greeted her with a level of familiarity. 

"FOUR"

BB-8 chirped excitedly. **For Leia**

"THREE"

Finn turned to Jannah. "You good?" he asked cautiously. "I'm ready to end this." She glared forward.

"TWO"

Finn pulled out his GL-44. While his EL-16 was strapped to his back, he needed to be able to freely aim. Aiming down sight, he acclimated himself to the feeling.

"ONE"

One last time, Rey And Finn turned to each other. They nodded. 

"Together." They whispered.

And with that, the bay door opened.


	2. Charge

The cold air hit them like a brick. It didn't help that they were galloping at top speed. All Finn could hear was a combination of the trotting of hooves and various battle cries.

Across the battlefield, Finn could see them. A sea of white Storm troopers and red Sith troopers adorned in battle armor were racing back towards them.The agents of the Final Order had one goal: Destroy the opposition.

They weren't stopping. Neither was the Resistance. 

Shots began to ring out, as green and red blaster bolts were exchanged across the stern of the ship.

Looking skyward, Finn could already see the battle raging on. It was almost, dizzying. Above, the Resistance fleet was locked in a dangerous air battle of cat and mouse.

They dipped and dodged, soaring through the Destroyers while evading and targeting the incoming Ties. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Poe's black X-wing.

It truly was majestic to look at. Like a dark blade slicing through the sky. Poe Dameron was a sight to behold.

The Resistance grew closer, beginning to focus fire on their targets with a fervor of accuracy. Rey deployed her lightsaber, galloping ahead. 

The blue blade carved through the darkness, lighting the way. _She really is a Jedi knight. Everything good that the force can be. It's her._

Charging forward, she raised her blade, yelling a guttural cry, and begin to swing and slash at the enemies. 

BB-8 rolled forward, keeping up pace. "You're doing great buddy!" Finn affirmed. Chirping excitedly, he lurched forward even more, doubling his speed.

The calvary charge had been successful. They had caught them off guard. Finn turned around to see the next wave of Resistance infantry arriving on foot.

"Its working." He said to himself. _Tire them out early. Provide reinforcements. And slowly but surely make their way towards the antennae._ It was a full on war now.

As bolts were sent flying towards them, the Resistance willingly returned fire. Each shot had been for a fallen brother. Sister. Father. Mother. For everyone who had been lost.

Finn too began to fire, taking aim at the sky bound jet troopers to his flank. He pegged one in the chest, and very soon after, the faceless trooper fell down with a sickening thud.

_Finn didn't take pleasure in killing his fellow troopers. But he had to. Lives were at risk._

A bolt collided with the ground mere feet away from him. Finn scanned for his assailant, identifying him as the jet trooper taking game again.

Using his precision aim, he shot at his jetpack, causing him to plummet to his doom off the side of the ship.

At the sight of this, the other jet trooper focused his efforts, charging towards him through the air. He collided, latching onto the orbak. The red armor glimmered, reflecting Finn's own visage back at him. The trooper was trying to yank him off.

"Hey!" He extended his leg backward, kicking him square in the head. The trooper struggled to maintain his grip. Finn reached around. Aiming his blaster. He pulled the trigger. 

As this occurred, Finn didn't have time to notice Rey. She was a force to be reckoned with. Any soldier that dared to get in her way was getting dispatched with a passion Finn hadn't seen before. _Poe was right._ Rey thought to herself.

She felt guilty. In the year since Crait, Rey had done nothing but train, only going on very few missions with the Resistance. _She hated feeling useless. Like a freeloader. It wasn't her.  
_

 _For every 5 people that joined the cause, only 3-4 would return from a mission. These people accepted her, took her in as one of their own. And they were dying. All while she trained._ She felt conflicted.

_She was training indeed training to be an asset in the field. But she already was one. How many deaths could she have prevented?_

Rey used these feelings to fuel her. She was tired of letting her fear and anger control her, she was gonna use it.

She force pushed a flame trooper, pinning them to the ground. Pulling another towards her, she stabbed him swiftly. A bolt was sent directly towards her. Reaching out, she closed her eyes, redirecting it with the force. Her fingers were flexing, taut with passion.

_Halfway there_

She saw it, a turret.

It was aimed at the Resistance. It slowly swiveled towards them, taking aim. 

"NO!" She exclaimed.

Then it fired.

It tore through the mass of Resistance troops, unleashing carnage. Bodies and shards of shrapnel flew in every direction as the bolts ripped through the air.

A bolt hit her orbak, sending it, and Rey along with it, crashing into a shield generating station nearby. Their bodies slammed against the cold metal with a KRAAAACK.

She couldn’t see through the searing pain she experienced but could her a faint “REYYY” being called in the distance. Slowly, the galloping of hooves appeared closer.

Rey was in immense pain. Not just for herself, But the orbak. Her proficiency with the Force allowed her to have empathy for all living creatures. And this empathy made her feel it's pain. It's suffering.

It lay there, whining and moving about. It's leg was broken, and a piece of metal jutted sickeningly out of its side. Rey grimaced at it's pained cries. She hated seeing living beings hurting, even Ben Solo.

Sitting up right, she began to assess herself. Her arm was sickeningly popped from its socket. It was limp, seeming to stare at her as if to say, “Come on, you know what you have to do.” 

She huffed steeling herself. Then in one excruciatingly painful motion, she straightened her arm, extending it, before popping it back into place.

“Kriff!” she exclaimed Kriff was right. Her arm flared with searing hot pain. 

Slowly, timidly, she reached out gently placing her hand over its snout. She felt it. _It was scared._ _Everything fears death._ Rey surmised _It's okay, you can rest._ It's breathing slowed as it began to calm down.

Rey wasn't sure if she could save it, but she could ease its pain. She sat there for a moment. A tear streaming down her cheek. _All this death for what?_

"Hey!" She turned around, Finn trotted up to her, gun raised in one hand, reins in the other. Cold sweat glistened off his smooth, copper brown skin. He looked like some kind of handsome commando. _Lando would have been proud._

He saw her state, and his demeanor instantly shifted into one of deep concern."Are you okay...?"

 _Rey didn't know if she was. But she knew one thing:_ "We have to finish this" She replied. With a burning passion in her heart, and a glint of resolution in her eyes, she rose, summoning her lightsaber.

Finn stretched out his hand. "Here..." He pleaded to her looking straight into her soul. _Rey would be lying if she said it didn't haunt her._

He looked at her just as Kylo Ren had on the Supremacy when he asked her to join him. She had refused for her the sake of her new family, but had been tormented and denied herself of the life she could have had.

 **"You're nothing, but not to me."** The words had been seared into her memory. A reminder of her place in this story. 

But Ren was wrong. She was Rey, Jedi Knight. Focusing back on Finn, she stared at his hand. _This man, is so good natured. It's incredible._

Taking it, she hoisted herself up with the help of Finn's strength. She took his hand just like Finn took hers back on Jakku all those days ago. Then together, they rode into battle.


	3. War

Poe couldn't see much of the battle from his vantage point. The situation had grown dire as more and more ships were destroyed. _Come on guys._ He thought.

He swooped in for bird's eye view of the battle. His ship was gliding merely 50 feet above them. It was a stalemate, but not for long.

In the midst of battle, he saw a single orbak, speeding ahead. A blue glow appeared to just out from the side, waving in a mesmerizing pattern. It cut through the legions of stormtroopers, leaving carnage behind. 

_Were those blaster bolts emanating from it too? Finn? Rey?_

Sure enough, the duo was racing through the horde of troopers, trying to make a path through the antennae. During the year since their first incursion, they had grown together. Stronger. More confident. They just didn't realize it.

Over the sounds of war Rey couldn't help but muse out loud about their current situation. "We're a long way from Jakku!" She shouted. One hand held onto Finn, the other was swinging her lightsaber swiftly, with precision. She truly did pity anyone in their path. It was working too.

45% left. Maybe they had a chance.

Finn reared up his orbak, before it smashed its tusks down, knocking down a group of troopers. "To be honest,” He said between shots. “I don't know how this is better!"  
  
As scared as Rey was, as uncertain about her future, she found herself dying. "Well...". she lunged out, knocking another flame trooper with the pommel of her blade. "If I die now... at least I'll die with my family." Finn couldn't help but smile.

“Okay the orbaks can't go any further, we gotta go on foot." Finn turned around, scanning for BB-8. "Buddy you ready?" The little droid was busy rapidly spinning his cables, lashing out at two Sith troopers. He warbled affirmatively, rolling back up next to them.

"Okay, get ready to jump!" Finn and Rey steeled themselves, preparing to dismount from the beast. Finn felt the weight of the mount shift. He slightly turned back to see Rey now crouched. _She's not gonna..._ She seemed to notice him staring. 

"What are you doing?!" He asked. She found herself struggling to compete for sound with the battle in the background. "JUST KEEP IT STEADY." And with that she Jedi jumped into a sea of troopers. 

Once again, Poe found himself weaving and dodging maneuvering through the ships. He had to take out as many as possible. Any one in operation was a threat to his friends. Pushing the throttle, he lurched forward at mach speed.

The targeting system bleeped as R2-D2 informed him that the weapons was over charged. "Good." he mumbled.

Swiveling around. He began to pull the trigger, lighting up several Tie-fighters, exploding them in brilliant fashion. Before he peeled off, he made one more strafing run to attempt and provide covering fire.

Oddly enough, it appeared he wasn't needed. Finn and Rey were a force of their own. Now on foot, they lead the Resistance with bravado.

Finn was slowly advancing, commando style. Taking cover and returning fire with his El-16. A trooper appeared, attempting to push past him. Displaying his close quarter proficiency, he disarmed the trooper before disabling him with a set of quick strikes to the torso and temple.

Meanwhile on the other side of the stern, Rey battled a legion of troopers. With nothing but her wit and her lightsaber, she proceeded to deflect bolts from and dispatch an increasing number of foes.

The two were somehow simultaneously angels of both hope and horror. They wove across the battlefield, running from side to side, protecting BB-8 and each other. For every trooper they didn't see, the other quickly took it out. No chances. Not today. _Poe truly did feel bad for the bad guys_.

In a particularly impressive display, Rey was pinned down. With troopers at 6 positions surrounding her refuge , they continued launching bolts at her. Before Poe could do anything, he noticed the outline of Rey raising her hand.

The troopers slowly rose, lifting into the sky, growing closer, and closer to him. The crimson blurs now more visible. 

She brought her fist to a close, before bringing her arm down. Her arm flared with tension. Suddenly, they were slammed back down with a searing intensity.

In awe, he could only remark one thing: "Why wasn't she out here the whole time?!" He quipped .

It was true. With Rey And Finn, maybe the Resistance had a shot. 

That being said, it was nowhere near over. 

The battle was getting desperate the Resistance was advancing yes. But their reinforcements were draining. 

As Rey turned back, she could see the Resistance fighting with their lives. Rose, Beaumont Kin, and Connix were all rushing forward, returning fire.

Around them, bodies flew. A stray bolt caught Connix in the leg, disabling her. Rose rushed forward, providing cover as Kin dragged her back. 

One by one, Resistance soldiers fell, each dying for the cause. Unknowing if their final gambit would work 

_This is gettin_ _g close._ She thought.

_Almost there. He thought_

The tower was in sight, the once gray blur now perfectly visible. Maybe they had a shot.

Suddenly, the sky was lit up in brilliant blue. It only took a moment for the Resistance to lose a quarter of its ships. Everything seemed to slowdown, for Rey And Finn. As they looked to the horizon, they could see a ugly, jagged fork of lightning cutting through the fleet like a wildfire.

_Palpatine._

What happened next could only be described as something out of a nightmare.

_ **“COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME JEDI!”** _


	4. It Just Kinda Happened

_**“COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME JEDI”** _

His wretched, decrepit voice boomed through the air, appearing to be originating in every direction. Even Finn felt a chill down his spine. Like he had when he first faced Ren.

Finn looked to they sky. Whatever ships weren't instantly torn to shreds by the lightning were stalling. Even Poe was losing power.

"I gotta put her down!" Poe announced over the comms. Finn could only watch in horror as Poe's shipped crashed onto the Star Destroyer. Had Poe not been an expert pilot, he would have surely died.

Maneuvering it, he drifted, landing like it was a runway. Remarkably the ship remained in tact but was emitting sparks and smoke in several places.

"POE!" Finn exclaimed. As he was sprinting towards the downed ship, he heard a reply over his comm-link.

"I...I'm okay.... BB-8 can you try and fix this, they need me in the sky." BB-8 rolled over to the wreck. He surveyed the damage before initiating repairs with R2-D2.

In an exchange of beeps and high-pitched sounds. They formed a plan to operate on the ship. BB-8 rolled underneath, appearing to attempt to fix it. Meanwhile, Poe had gotten up and was now attempting to defend the droids.

Finn and Rey had finally reunited. Once again leading the vanguard in the final push. A arrow flew between them, striking a Sithtrooper ahead. Jannah nocked another arrow, her muscles wound, and prepared to fire another.

Rey grimaced. _It would never be over. Not_ _until the evil was purged at the source._ She knew what she had to do.

Rey turned to Finn. He met her gaze, his eyes staring back into hers. He looked scared. _Not for himself, but for her._ _No. Nonono. Rey **No.**_

He seemed to know exactly what was going through her head.

“No Rey, it’s too dangerous. Let me go with you." He was pleading, his voice breaking.

"Please, I can’t lose you!” Finn said. He was trembling now. _Starkiller had been a close call. Never again._

 _"_ Finn if something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. **Finish the mission.** "

Poe and the droids efforts seemed to work. The X-wing’s engines hummed with life. Not a lot, but enough.

"Rey we got reserve power, if we're going its now or never!" He shouted.

They turned back towards each other. Rey was eerily calm. Confident.

“It’s my destiny, besides you’re not losing me.” She smiled.

She started to walk off, preparing to face her fate.

_Wait. She has to know._

Finn reached out, grabbing her wrist. Even now, another wave of Final Order soldiers were approaching, ever present.

“Hey wait....”

He continued. “Rey, I know this is a bad time-" 

“-DUCK!” Rey interjected. A Sith jet trooper came soaring through the sky, plowing right above them. Her Jedi reflexes activated and she feinted, dodging the air tackle. 

Using the force, Rey sent him crashing into the wall, rocket pack first, causing him to explode.

Finn tried to continue. “And I don’t know if you feel the same-“ Blaster bolt rung out mere inches from Finn .

“Hold up”. He said. Aiming his rifle returning fire with deadly accuracy.

The battalion was getting closer. Their shots getting more frequent.

“But I may never see you again and we might die, and I-“

They both fired their weapons. The ones gifted to them by Han. Even now, he was with them. Standing behind them. They stood side by side with nothing but each other to protect themselves. Facing the enemy together.

Finn pulled a thermal detonator out of his bag. Activating it with a press of the button, he launched it into the crowd.

He stared back at her now. Scanning her face like it could be the last time ever. Trying to remember every little detail. _Oh boy. I'm not ready for this._ He thought.

“I need you to know that I love-“ He was interrupted by her pulling him close.

As their lips pressed against each other, the world stopped.

Blaster bolts flew past, and the explosion reverberated the hull.

And yet during this whole time they were just there. Enjoying this moment. Savoring this mutual feeling. After all this time.

 _Took him long enough._ She thought.

After what felt like eternity. They pulled back. They locked eyes with each other, except this time it was different. A new connection.

“I know.” Rey said. She smiled. In all this war, they found each other. 

“I gotta go. Tell me after."

“Yeah” Finn replied. He nodded. _She's got this_. He thought.

“And Rey?”

“Yeah?” She turned around.

“Kick his ass.” 


End file.
